Patients with diabetes are at high risk for painless myocardial ischemia. The underlying risk factors are not well understood. The hypothesis is that patients with diabetes mellitus and autonomic neuropathy will have greater risk for arrhythmias than those without. Comparison of these two groups will be made using exercise tolerance testing with echo and Holter monitor.